Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Clash Between Time and Space
by tigerkim1027
Summary: Number 96 has escaped with a new evil within him! Two worlds of two alternate timelines, collide with each other and struggle as the new evil plans to destroy the world with Yuma and Astral out of the picture! Two powerful duelists from their worlds will fight to take back what's theirs and defeat the evil before it's too late! Part 1 of Co-Op story with Coral the Leviathan.


**Hey guys! So a couple months ago, me and CoraltheLeviathan agreed to make a 2 part crossover event between our two stories. This is only the first half of our project done by me. The other half will be posted by Coral sometime soon because of our separate personal lives. Well enough about this. Remember that I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! except my OC and Coral's OC. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Clash! Kazuto VS Hikaru! Duel That Transcends Time and Space!**

 _Inside the Emperor's Key_

No One's POV:

At the mysterious spaceship inside the Emperor's Key, Astral materialized as he sensed a disturbance with the Numbers. Astral looked at the Numbers collected as they started to glow. "I wonder what's going on? Are the Numbers trying to tell me something?" Astral wondered as the Astral World language started going into him to tell him a message.

 _Back in the Real World_

At the Heartland Academy roof was Kazuto Kuruno, the Phantom Knights Duelist, who is currently looking at the view of Heartland City while deep in though during lunch breakt. "These past few weeks are starting to get rough with Barian attacks. I just wish I knew what their objective was." Kazuto muttered until he felt a weird feeling inside himself. He suddenly gripped his chest. 'W-What is this feeling? It feels like my body is starting to burn up!' Kazuto thought.

* * *

 _Inside the Emperor's Key_

Back inside the Key, Number 96 was restrained in chains after having failed to take over Astral in their last encounter. "Astral! I swear one of these days that you...will pay for this!" 96 muttered while remembering the times of their 2 encounters.

"Hehehe! I guess it is time that I break this pathetic seal from the Envoy of Astral World and let me take control!" A pair of demonic yellow eyes was seen for a moment as dark energy started to surround Number 96. "W-What is this!? GAAAHHH!" 96 was fully consumed as his body started mutating as he became muscular with wings coming out of his back.

Back with Astral, he gasped as he saw a dark aura at 96's panel as the card itself broke the chains restraining it and turned into a glow of purple energy before flying away to a portal that goes who knows where. "Number 96 escaped? But how?"

* * *

 _Later back in the Real World_

As the school bell rang ending the day, Kazuto exits the school entrance until Yuma shouted. "Hey! Kazuto!" He turned to see Yuma and his friends run up to him. "So how are things going so far?" Kazuto sighed at Yuma's question.

"It's okay. I'll see ya around." Kazuto replied. "Wait!" Kazuto stopped. "If you don't mind. Let's walk beside each other for the afternoon!" Yuma proposed making Kazuto tense until he turned to Yuma. "Alright then. Maybe just this once." Kazuto agreed making Yuma jump in excitement until Kotori pulled his ear to calm him down. "Yuma! You might as well just calm down!" Kotori scolded Yuma as they started an argument making their friends sweatdrop.

As the group walked on the walkway, Astral started materializing from Yuma's key. "Yuma!" Astral shouted getting Yuma's attention. "What is it, Astral?" Yuma replied.

"It's bad! Number 96 has escaped and what's worse is that I can't sense him anywhere!" Astral answered making Yuma gasp as the sky started to turn dark alerting the gang. "W-What's going on?" Kotori said in fear. Lightning started crackling as the Earth itself started rumbling making everyone and the people around fall on the ground. A pair of demonic yellow eyes opened in the sky. "Astral! This world is doomed the moment I destroy your weaker self! Be prepared to disappear in this world!" The voice of 96 cackled as the eyes disappeared and wind started to pick up.

Cracks of purple energy started cracking on the ground as the entire Earth was covered with cracks of purple energy and started flashing making everyone cover their eyes which then died down. As Kazuto lowered his arm, his eyes widened when he saw traces of purple energy in the entire city. He looked around and the gang just suddenly disappeared. "W-What happened!? Where is everybody!?" Kazuto wondered until he heard groaning from behind and saw what looked like a teenage girl wearing the male's Heartland Academy uniform along with short black and green bangs partly covering her right eye, which are yellow piercing eyes, wore glasses, and a red scarf. Around her neck was a necklace with a glass orb containing a heart with two pairs of wings hugging it.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kazuto wondered. The girl shook her head before standing up. "And who the hell are you?" The girl asked coldly.

"Hey! I asked a question first so you might as well just answer it!" Kazuto retorted. "Oh yeah!? Well you might as well get lost before I kick your butt!" The girl shouted in retaliation. "What the hell did you do to my friends sister!?" The girl accused.

"I don't know who you're talking about! But if you're asking for a duel, then you're gonna get it!" Kazuto replied taking out his D-Pad. "A duel? Fine then! After I beat you, your gonna tell me where she is!" The girl said as they both threw it in the air as it transformed and attached to their wrists. "Duel Disk, set!" Kazuto's D-Pad was like any regular one except that it was colored black instead of grey with some purple features. The girl's D-Pad was purple and had a wing-like piece on the side. The wing part raised up and extended, revealing three more monster zones.

"D-Gazer, set!" Kazuto setted his own D-Gazer as it flashed while the lens on the girl's glasses flashed. "Augmented Reality Vision Link, established."

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Huh. So her name is Hikaru. Well then." Kazuto muttered as he prepared to draw. "I'll start! My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Allure of Darkness! This lets me draw two cards at the cost of banishing one DARK monster from my hand." Kazuto drew 2 and banished Ragged Gloves. "Next, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"Phantom Knights?" Hikaru muttered. 'I've never even heard of that monster before. Let's see how this plays out.'

"And since I control a Phantom Knights on my field, I can special summon my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"Two lv 3 monsters. Is it coming?" Hikaru wondered. "I overlay my lv 3 Ancient Cloak and Silent boots in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Souls of the forgotten that have fallen in battle, rise up and carry on the strongest defense! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! **The Phantom Knights of Magnum Shield**!" The new Phantom Knights monster arose while kneeling and carrying a big shield.

 **The Phantom Knights of Magnum Shield: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1000/ DEF: 3000 OU: 2 (DEF Mode)**

"A Rank 3 with 3000 DEF points!?" Hikaru said. "That's right! And now for it's effect! On the turn that this guy is Xyz Summoned, I can add a Phantom Knight spell or trap card from my deck to my hand." A card slipped from Kazuto's deck as he showed it. "I add **The Phantom Knights of Soul Descent** to my hand."

"Now I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Kazuto ended as two facedowns materialized.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Hmph! My turn, draw!" Hikaru drew.

"At this moment, I activate Magnum Shield's effect! During each player's Standby Phase, I permanently decrease my Shield's DEF by 1000 and add that amount to my LP." Kazuto's monster's shield started to get smaller as energy flowed to Kazuto.

 **Magnum Shield DEF: 3000-2000**

 **Kazuto: 4000-5000**

"So he can use that effect as long as his monster has enough DEF. Well I think it's time to break through!" Hikaru shouted as she picked a card from her hand. "I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!"

Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1600 (ATK Mode)

"Raid Raptors? What kind of cards are those!?" Kazuto yelled. "That's for me to know only! When he's summoned, I can summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand in addition to my Normal Summon and at this moment, I use the effect of my Retrofit Lanius! With it, I can make it's name and lv the same as one other Raid Raptor on my field. And since Retrofit is considered as a Vanishing Lanius, I can summon it from my hand!"

Raid Raptors - Retrofit Lanius(Vanishing Lanius): Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"And since I control a 'Vanishing Lanius', I can special summon my Fuzzy Lanius from my hand!" Hikaru revealed Fuzzy Lanius and slapped it on her monster zone.

Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Mode)

"Three lv 4 monsters. Is it coming?" Kazuto muttered while staying calm. "I overlay my lv 4 Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight, Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!"

Raid Raptors - Force Strix: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"An Xyz monster with only 100 ATK points and with only two monsters? Something's off." Kazuto muttered at this particular play.

"Very perceptive. Force Strix gains 500 ATK and DEF for every other Raid Raptor on my field." Hikaru explained.

Force Strix ATK: 100-600/ DEF: 2000-2500

"And at this moment, I activate Magnum Shield's other effect! When my opponent special summons an Xyz monster from the Extra Deck, I can detach all of it's overlay units and then Xyz Summon a Phantom Knight's Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with the same rank as the Xyz material monsters' levels!" Both units bursted into the shield as the spirits of Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots became visible.

Magnum Shield OU: 2-0

"What!?"

"I overlay my lv 3 Ancient Cloak and Silent boots in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Kazuto's monster landed in front on him as the ground started to break.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Tch! So he's got two Xyz monsters. In that case, I activate Force Strix's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can add one lv 4 Winged-Beast from my deck to my hand."

Force Strix OU: 2-1

Hikaru detached Fuzzy Lanius as a card slipped from her deck as she showed it. "I add from my deck my Booster Lanius! And when Fuzzy Lanius is sent to the graveyard, I can add another copy of it from my deck to my hand!" Another card slipped from her deck as she added it to her hand.

"And I activate Fuzzy Lanius' effect once again and special summon it from my hand!" Hikaru revealed Fuzzy Lanius and slapped it on her monster zone.

Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged-Beast ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Mode)

Force Strix ATK: 600-1100/ DEF: 2500-3000

"Next, since I control three or more Raid Raptors, I can play the spell Raid Raptors - Sanctuary which allows me to draw two cards!" Hikaru drew.

"And Retrofit Lanius can be used as two materials for an Xyz Summon! I overlay my lv 4 Retrofit Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Obscured falcon! Raise your sharp talons in front of adversity and spread the wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

Force Strix ATK: 1100-600/ DEF: 3000-2500

"Another monster with 100 ATK points? What's she planning?"

"This monster can attack all my opponent's special summoned monsters and then I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one overlay unit, it gains the ATK of all your special summoned monsters until the end of this turn!" Rise Falcon's unit bursted as it gains Break Sword's power to itself and formed a blazing form of itself.

Rise Falcon OU: 2-1

Rise Falcon ATK: 100-2100

"Tch! 2100 ATK points." Kazuto cursed. "And since I detached Fuzzy Lanius, I can add my last copy from my deck to my hand." Another card slipped from her deck as she added it to her hand. "Now from my hand, I play the equip spell Raptor's Ultimate Mace and equip onto my Rise Falcon giving it an additional 1000 ATK points!"

Rise Falcon ATK: 2100-3100

"Not so fast! I activate my quick-play spell **Xyz Downfall**! By tributing one Xyz monster on my field, I can special summon one Xyz monster from my Extra Deck that's 1 rank lower than the tributed monster!" Magnum Shield was sent to the grave as Kazuto picked a card from his Extra Deck and slapped it onto his disk. "Piercing through countless warriors, the pitch-black spear buried in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin: Rank 2 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)

"And additionally! The Xyz monster summoned via my trap, the tributed monster and trap become that Xyz monster's overlay units!" Kazuto announced as the trap and Magnum Shield turned into purple overlay units.

Cursed Javelin OU: 0-2

"Curse Javelin's effect can be activated during the opponent's turn! By using one overlay unit, I can negate your monster's effect and reduce it's ATK to zero!" Cursed Javelin raised it's javelin and aimed at Rise Falcon, shooting lightning as it grunted in pain.

Cursed Javelin OU: 2-1

Rise Falcon ATK: 3100-0

Hikaru gasped seeing her monster in pain making her grit her teeth. "You're gonna pay for that! I set three cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Kazuto: 5000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"It's my turn, I draw!"

"I'll set one card facedown!" Kazuto declared as a facedown materialized. "I activate my Break Sword's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can target one card on both mine and your field and destroy them! And the ones I destroy are Force Strix and my facedown!" Kazuto declared as Break Sword lifted it's sword and hit the ground as it went for his facedown and Force Strix.

Break Sword OU: 2-1

"I activate my counter trap Raid Raptors - Reversal! When a card would be destroyed, I can negate that effect and then draw one card from my deck!" Break Sword grunted as it's effect was negated.

"Tch! In that case. Break Sword attack Rise Falcon!" Kazuto ordered as Break Sword raised it's weapon and dashed toward Rise Falcon. "I'm not done! From my hand, I activate the effect of my Booster Strix!" Hikaru declared. "When you declare an attack on my Xyz monster, I can banish it from my hand and destroy your monster!" Booster Strix headed toward Break Sword and then destroyed it along with itself.

"Grgh! At this moment, Break Sword's other effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can special summon the materials used to summon it from my graveyard as lv 4 monsters!" Kazuto declared as both Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots reappeared by his side.

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000 (DEF Mode)

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (DEF Mode)

"And then I play my trap Wonder Xyz! After this card's activation, I can instantly Xyz Summon! I overlay my lv 4 Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Double Continuous Trap, activate!" Hikaru shouted making Kazuto surprised. "Raid Raptors - Reactor and Raid Raptors - Chain Lock. With Chain Lock's effect, once per turn, when my opponent special summons a monster, I can choose to change that monster's Battle Position." Chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Kazuto's dragon.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK Mode - DEF Mode)

"And with Reactor's effect, if the monster with ATK higher than the total ATK of all 'Raid Raptor' monsters I control had its Battle Position changed, that monster is destroyed and my opponent take damage equal to that monster's ATK!"

"What!? Grgh! GAAAHHH!" Kazuto screamed as he was sent flying back as his dragon was destroyed.

 **Kazuto: 5000-2500**

"Ungh!" Kazuto grunted in pain as he landed on the ground. "Hmph! Don't tell me that this is all you've got." Hikaru said, angering Kazuto as he got up and continued. "I've still got one attack left to use! Cursed Javelin attack Rise Falcon!" Cursed Javelin twirled it's spear and then threw it at Rise Falcon and destroyed it. "Grgh!"

 **Hikaru: 4000-2400**

Force Strix ATK: 600-100/ DEF: 2500-2000

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Kazuto: 2500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 2400**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!" Hikaru narrowed her eyes at the card she drew.

"For my next move, I use Force Strix's last overlay unit to add one lv 4 Winged-Beast from my deck to my hand."

Force Strix OU: 1-0

Hikaru detached Vanishing Lanius as a card slipped from her deck as she showed it. "I add from my deck my 2nd Vanishing Lanius!"

"Not this time! I activate my trap **The Phantom Knights of Neutral Territory**! Whenever you add a card to your hand, any monsters currently in your hand are instantly sent to your graveyard!" Kazuto announced making Hikaru grit as she was forced to discard Fuzzy Lanius and Vanishing Lanius. "And then after this effect is activated, both players draw cards equal to the amount of monsters that were discarded." Both duelists drew two cards.

"So that's how you wanna play? Fine then! I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic: Raid Force!" Hikaru declared. "What!? A Rank-Up-Magic!?"

"This card targets one Raid Raptors Xyz monster and then special summons one Xyz monster that's one rank higher from my Extra Deck! I rebuild the overlay network with my rank 4 Force Strix!" Force Strix turned purple before going into a portal in the sky as it exploded. "Ferocious Falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!"

Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon: Rank 5 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

"Incredible." Kazuto stared in awe. "But still! I won't let you win that easily! From my hand, I activate the effect of **The Phantom Knights of Lone Swordsman**! When my opponent special summons a monster from the Extra Deck, I can special summon one DARK Xyz monster from my graveyard and attach this card as it's overlay unit!" Kazuto announced as a Phantom Knight with characteristics of a swordsman appeared and the graveyard portal opened. "Revive! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The pitch-black dragon screeched as it got out of the portal and stood behind Kazuto.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

"Pft! Have you forgotten about my two trap cards!? Your monster will be destroyed and then you will lose the rest of your LP!" Hikaru's trap released chains at Dark Rebellion until they were repelled. "What!?"

"On the turn that my Xyz monster was summoned, he can't be affected by card effects this turn!"

"Enough of this! Your monster is not strong enough to take out mine!" Kazuto pointed out. "Is that so?" Hikaru replied with a stoic expression. "Blaze Falcon can bypass your monster and attack you directly! Go, Blaze Falcon! Attack him directly!" Blaze Falcon dashed ahead towards Kazuto.

"And I activate my continuous trap Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!" A sword came out of the trap with the fog as the blade hit Blaze Falcon. "This card negates your attack." Blaze Falcon pulled back. "And as long as this trap is on the field, your Blaze Falcon's effect is negated and it can't attack!" Hikaru grunted. "But the downside for this effect is that your monster can't be attacked."

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Kazuto: 2500**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 2400**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Magic Planter! By sending a face-up trap on my field to the grave, I can draw 2 cards! I send my Fog Blade to the grave to draw 2 cards!" A pot of boiling purple water appeared as the trap was melted into it and Kazuto drew 2.

"This duel is over! Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Blaze Falcon! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion screeched as it's chin fang glowed and stabbed Blaze Falcon. "Nrgh!"

 **Hikaru: 2400-900**

"I activate my quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!" Hikaru declared. "What!? Another Rank-Up-Up card!?"

"This card special summons my Xyz monster that was destroyed by battle and than special summon a Raid Raptors Xyz monster that is twice that monster's rank from my Extra Deck! I rebuild the overlay network with my rank 5 Blaze Falcon!" Blaze Falcon turned purple before going into a portal in the sky as it exploded. "The supreme falcon! Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!"

Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon: Rank 10 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

"A Rank 10 monster..." Kazuto stared in awe. "But still! I've got my Cursed Javelin's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can negate your monster's effect and reduce it's ATK to zero!" Cursed Javelin raised it's javelin and aimed at Ultimate Falcon but nothing happened.

Cursed Javelin OU: 1-0

"What!?"

"Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by your monster effects so you just wasted it." Hikaru explained making Kazuto grit his teeth as he looked at the cards in his hand. "I activate the spell **The Phantom Knights of Soul Descent**! By discarding one a Phantom Knight card from my hand, I can draw 2 cards from my deck! I discard The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil and draw 2 cards from my deck!" Kazuto announced as he drew 2.

"I switch Cursed Javelin to DEF mode." Kazuto declared as Cursed Javelin took a defensive stance.

Cursed Javelin (ATK Mode - DEF Mode)

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Kazuto: 2500**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 900**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!" Hikaru narrowed her eyes at the card she drew. "It's here. I activate the spell Dimension Xyz! If my Life Points are 1000 or less, and I have three monsters with the same name in my hand or Graveyard, I can perform an Xyz summon using those monsters!" Hikaru explained.

"What?! An Xyz Summon from the Graveyard?!" Kazuto gasped.

"I overlay my three Level 4 Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius! With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network!" A graveyard portal opened as the three Fuzzy Lanius' came out and turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Great leading falcon! Rise to the revolution and soar to victory! XYZ SUMMON! Soar sky high! _**Number 26: Raid Raptors - Twilight Falcon**_!" A white and black mechanical falcon appeared on the field.

 **Number 26: Raid Raptors - Twilight Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz 1000 ATK/2000 DEF OU: 3 (ATK Mode)**

"What the!? She has a Number!?" Kazuto exclaimed.

"That's right. With this, it's over. From my hand, I activate the equip spell Raid Raptors - Iron Heart and equip it onto Twilight Falcon!"

Twilight Falcon ATK: 1000-1500

"Now I activate Ultimate Falcon's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards on your field and all your monsters lose 1000 ATK!"

Ultimate Falcon OU: 1-0

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-1500

Cursed Javelin ATK: 1600-600

"Battle! Raid Raptors - Twilight Falcon attack and destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Vengeance Claw!" This sudden action shocked Kazuto in confusion until- "Twilight Falcon's effect activates! Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving my and my opponent's monster, by using one overlay unit, I can target one other monster on my field and Twilight Falcon gains that current monster's ATK! I target my Ultimate Falcon! United Revolution!" An overlay unit bursted from Twilight Falcon as the aura from Ultimate Falcon went to the Number Raid Raptor.

Twilight Falcon OU: 3-2

Twilight Falcon ATK: 1000-5000

"With this, you're done for!" Hikaru declared. "Not yet! I activate my facedown Emergency Provisions! For every magic or trap I send to the graveyard, I gain 1000 LP! But not before I chain my 2 trap cards The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veils granting my Dark Rebellion 300 ATK and DEF each!" Kazuto countered

 **Kazuto: 2500-4500**

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 1500-2100

Twilight Falcon's assault continued destroying Dark Rebellion. "Grgh! GAAAHHH!" Kazuto screamed as he was sent flying and landing on his back, hard.

 **Kazuto: 4500-1600**

"In that case, Ultimate Falcon attack Cursed Javelin! Final Glorious Bright!" Ultimate Falcon fired a ball of black energy at Cursed Javelin and destroyed it. "At the end of the battle phase, Twilight Falcon's ATK returns to normal."

Twilight Falcon ATK: 5000-1000

"I now set one card facedown and at this moment, Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! During the end of my turn, if you control no monsters, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"Grgh!"

 **Kazuto: 1600-600**

"Turn end."

 **Turn 7**

 **Kazuto: 600**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 900**

 **Hand: 0**

"Dammit! My turn, draw!" Kazuto draws Xyz Treasure.

"I'll have to take a chance! I activate Xyz Treasure! For every Xyz monster on the field, I can draw one card from my deck!" Kazuto explained as he gripped the two cards in his deck. 'If I don't draw the right cards for this, then I'll lose for sure.' Kazuto closed his eyes as his heart beated slowly. "DRAW!" He looks at the cards cards and smirked. "It's here!" Hikaru raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"From my graveyard, I activate the other effect of my Fog Blade! By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can special summon one Phantom Knights monster from my graveyard! Revive, **The Phantom Knights of Lone Swordsman**!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Lone Swordsman: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800 (ATK Mode)**

"And additionally! I activate the other effect of **The Phantom Knights of Neutral Territory** from my graveyard! When a card is banished, I can banish this card and special summon one DARK Xyz monster from my graveyard with it's effects negated in ATK mode! Revive once more! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" A graveyard portal opened as Dark Rebellion screeched once more.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)

"And also! My Neutral Territory trap inflicts 500 points of damage for every DARK monster I currently control! Since I control 2 of them, this duel is over!" The auras from Kazuto's monsters turned into energy as it went straight for Hikaru.

"I activate my trap Raid Raptors - Readiness! If I were to take any damage, that damage becomes zero!" A force field appeared as it protected Hikaru from the damage.

"Damn. If that's not gonna finish her off, then maybe this will! I play the spell The Phantom Knights of Possession! One Xyz monster on my field gains the levels of another monster on my field! I make Dark Rebellion's level equal to my Lone Swordsman's level 4!"

Dark Rebellion Rank 4 - Level 4

"What!? He turned an Xyz monster's rank into a level!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I overlay my lv 4 Lone Swordsman and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Born from the depths of pitch-black darkness, Revive! And revolt all that oppose the most fearsome of dragons! Descend now!" A sealed form like a normal Number monster appeared in the shape of a black sword. The sealed monster transformed as the handles extended and became dragonic arms, the sharp blade split in two and took form of dragon legs, and the handle extended while transforming into the neck and dragon's head as it's yellow eyes glowed. The dragon looks similar to Dark Rebellion except that the blade wrist on it's arms were replaced with Wolverine claws, sharp armor attached on it's legs, and the dragon still had it's trademark chin fang. The only exception was the Number Symbol on it's left wing. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon**!" Kazuto's new dragon screeched as it stood behind him.

 **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)**

"What!? He has a Number!?"

"And this Number will be enough to end this! Dark Revolution's effect activates! When an Xyz monster was used as a material to summon this monster, all face-up monsters on the field lose their effects and then you take damage equal to half their current ATK! Lightning Disarray Howling!" Dark Revolution roared as waves of black energy sent static to both monsters.

"Not yet! I banish Raid Raptors - Readiness from my grave to negate all effect damage at the cost of making my LP 10!" Another force field appeared protecting Hikaru.

 **Hikaru: 900-10**

"She just won't give up. But without Twilight Falcon's effect, it's a sitting duck! Battle! Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon attack Twilight Falcon! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution's wings gave off a blue and purple glow as it charged toward Twilight with it's chin fang glowing crackling with lightning and then stabs Twilight Falcon, destroying it. The smoke from the blast covered the field. "Is it over?" As if on cue, the smoke cleared and Hikaru's LP were still intact. "What!?"

"On the turn my Readiness trap is banished, I take no other battle damage this turn. And also, my equip spell Iron Heart has another effect! If this was sent to the graveyard this turn, I can target two Raid Raptors Xyz monsters in my graveyard, special summon one of them and then attach the other target to the summoned monster as a material!" A graveyard portal opened as Blaze Falcon and Twilight Falcon emerged. "I special summon back Twilight Falcon and then attach Blaze Falcon to it as a material!" Blaze Falcon turned into a purple overlay unit as it swirled around Twilight Falcon.

 **Number 26: Raid Raptors - Twilight Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz 1000 ATK/2000 DEF OU: 1 (ATK Mode)**

"Tch!" Kazuto looked at the other two cards in his hand. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Kazuto: 600**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 10**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn!" Hikaru drew.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic: Soul Shave Force! By paying half my LP, I can special summon one Raid Raptors Xyz monster from my graveyard! Appear, Rise Falcon!" Rise Falcon screeched as it took the field once again.

 **Hikaru: 10-5**

Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)

"And after this effect is activated, I can special summon another Raid Raptors Xyz monster that's 2 ranks higher from my Extra Deck! With my Rank 4 Rise Falcon, I rebuild the overlay network!" Rise Falcon started getting covered in flames as it flew into the sky and an explosion occurred. "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!"

Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon: Rank 6 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 3000 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

Kazuto gasped at the three Raid Raptors Xyz monsters staring down at him. "This isn't good."

"Hmph. Revolution Falcon's effect activates! When this monster is Xyz Summoned using a rank 5 or lower Xyz monster, I can target and destroy one special summoned monster on your field and then inflict damage equal to half it's ATK!"

"Dammit!" Kazuto gasped.

"Go! Revolution Falcon!" Revolution Falcon soared high in the sky and opened it's compartments. "Burn and scatter in the flames of revolution!" Missiles and bombs started dropping toward Dark Revolution. "I activate the trap Phantom Knight's Wing! This card grants Dark Revolution 500 ATK points and if it were to be destroyed, it isn't!" Kazuto countered as Dark Revolution's wings glowed purple and shielded itself from the projectiles.

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-3000

"Hmph! No matter. This attack will finish you! When Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become 0! Go! Revolution Falcon! Revolutional Air Raid!" Revolution Falcon soared high and descended down towards Dark Revolution.

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000-0

Revoltion Falcon destroys Dark Revolution.

"Not yet! I play my final trap card **Xyz Desperate Cross**! When my Xyz monster leaves the field, by reducing my LP to 1, the Battle Phase ends and no other damage is inflicted to both players!" Revolution Falcon was held back as it flew behind Hikaru. "Grgh!"

 **Kazuto: 600-1**

"And finally! After this trap's activation, the Xyz monster that left the field is special summoned with it's ATK and DEF at zero!" Dark Revolution emerged from the grave at a weakened state.

 **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500-0/ DEF: 2000-0 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)**

"So you still had those left to protect you. Well it doesn't matter. After this duel is over, I'll beat the information out of you until I know where you are keeping my sister!" Hikaru shouted with a determined face. "I end my turn. Normally, I would take damage due to my Soul Shave Force spell but thanks to your trap, I'm safe as I'll ever be."

 **Turn 9**

 **Kazuto: 1**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Hikaru: 5**

 **Hand: 0**

"I somehow survived, but know I don't have anything else left to protect me. This next draw will determine this duel." Kazuto muttered as he was prepared to draw but his hand was shaking. "W-What's wrong? Why can't I draw?" Kazuto muttered. "It's because you are afraid." Kazuto turned to Hikaru.

"I can see it in your eyes. You are afraid of something. Am I right?" Hikaru theorized. Kazuto shadowed his eyes with his bangs. "That's right. Deep down, I've always been afraid. Ever since my parents were killed when I was a kid." Hikaru gasped at this sudden statement. "Every time I'm on the edge of losing, I sometimes regain visions of my painful past. This pain. This sadness. This fear. Will never leave me." The cold girl started to feel emotional as she was reminded of her missing parents. "You."

"But despite that. I've made friends that help me lock away this pain. Some may be goofy and annoying but I've come to realize that friends are important in every person's life. Even the one I cherish most." Kazuto said reminding him of Yuma, Shark, Tetsuo, Kotori, Kathy, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Rio smiling.

"With everyone's cherished feelings." Just then, Kazuto's top card started to glow. "I will put the past behind me! My turn!" He gripped the card. "DRAW!" And drew the glowing card as it left a trail of sparks. Kazuto flipped the card and smirked.

"I activate the spell **Xyz Final Showdown**! When my LP are less than 1000, all the cards on our hand and field are sent to the graveyard!" Kazuto took Dark Revolution's card and sent it to his graveyard while Hikaru had to send all of her cards to the grave. "And then we both draw one card from our decks! And if that card is a spell, that player can special summon one Xyz monster from the grave! But any other card we draw, that player loses the duel."

"What!?" Hikaru gasped as she and Kazuto only have a 1/3 chance. Both duelists gripped their decks. 'If I don't draw the card I need, then it's game over for me.' Both duelists thought at the same time while unaware of their thoughts.

"Here goes! Draw!" Hikaru drew. "I've drawn..." Hikaru looks at the card and then reveals it. "The spell **Raptors' Unite**! And since I've drawn a spell, I special summon from my grave, Number 26: Raid Raptors - Twilight Falcon!"

 **Number 26: Raid Raptors - Twilight Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged-Beast/Xyz 1000 ATK/2000 DEF OU: 0 (ATK Mode)**

"Now. It's your turn."

Kazuto gripped his card. "Draw!" Kazuto drew. "And that card that I've drawn is..." Kazuto looked at his card. "The spell **The Phantom Knights of Fallen Battlefield**! And with Xyz Final Showdown's effect, I special summon Dark Revolution back to the field!"

 **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)**

"And finally! The monsters special summoned by this effect are forced to battle!" Kazuto explained. "And that's why I'm not gonna make this any easy for you! I activate the quick-play spell **Raptors' Unite**! I can activate this card during the opponent's turn from my hand when a Raid Raptor Xyz monster is special summoned! This card banishes all other Raid Raptor Xyz monsters in my graveyard and then increases one Raid Raptors Xyz on my field by the banished monsters' DEF points!" The souls of every Raid Raptor Xyz monster appeared as they transferred their power to Twilight Falcon.

Twilight Falcon ATK: 1000-3000-5000-7000-9000-12,000

"12,000 ATK." Kazuto muttered. "With this, you're monster is not strong enough to beat mine!"

"Is that so?" Kazuto smirked. "What!?"

"I activate the quick-play spell **The Phantom Knights of Fallen Battlefield**! When a monster's ATK is higher than it's original value, one DARK Xyz monster on my field has it's ATK double! And additionally, by banishing every DARK Xyz monster in my graveyard from play, I can add their ATK to my Dark Revolution!" The spirits of every Xyz monster in Kazuto's grave transferred their power to Dark Revolution.

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-5000-7500-9500-11,100-12,100

"1-12,100 ATK points!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Finish this! Battle! Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon attack Twilight Falcon! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution's wings gave off a blue and purple glow as it charged toward Twilight Falcon with it's chin fang glowing crackling with lightning and then stabs Twilight Falcon. "Grgh! Not yet! Raptor's Unite's final effect activates! The damage that I take...is also inflicted to my opponent!" Twilight Falcon is destroyed as the impact sends both duelists flying. "GAAAHHHH! Ungh!" Both landed on the ground in pain.

 **Kazuto: 1-0**

 **Hikaru: 5-0**

 **(DRAW)**

"A draw, huh?" Kazuto said as he stood up as well as Hikaru. Hikaru starts to walk up to Kazuto and stand a few inches away. "You and I are somewhat alike in some ways. We both miss our parents a lot and we have somewhat similar pasts. But the difference between us is that you have friends to cherish while I only care about my sister. I was never one to have friends as their were a distraction." Kazuto gasps at her response. "I'm sorry that I accused you of my sister." Hikaru apologized with a sad smile. Kazuto responded with a small smile of his own.

Just then, purple lightning shot down and snapped the two duelists out of their minds. "Hehehe. So despite fusing these two pitiful worlds and rid of Yuma Tsukumo and the Envoy of Astral World, you two are the only things standing in my way of the destruction of this world." The figure said as it descended down and revealed himself. He was 6 feet tall with a muscular body of Number 96, demonic wings that spread and have red eyes on them, and a harsh dark aura surrounding him.

"W-Who are you!?" Kazuto demanded. The figure smirked wickedly. "My name is Zamarasu! And you two along with this world will disappear! Hahahaha!" The two gritted their two as they faced this unknown evil.

 _To be continued..._

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the 1st part of a co-op project in collaboration of Coral the Leviathan. You guys should know that the Raid Raptors cards use their anime effects instead of their OCG/TCG effects which made things interesting to say the least. Me and Coral have had to do a lot of discussions on how we should write this story's plot and who should do which part. And in the end, I finish the first part. Number 26 - Twilight Falcon belongs to Coral but not Raptor's Unite. If there was one way to make this duel a tie, it was to think of one Raid Raptor OC card for myself. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to give some credit to both of us once our project is complete. Please Rate and Review on how you guys thought this went. Next time, the second part will be posted on Coral's account. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
